Pretty in Pain
by Miss Selah
Summary: For every wound, there is a scar. For every scar, there is a story: hers betrays her words, and show exactly how much power the Goblin King has over her. Dark!Jareth.


Title: Pretty in Pain

Author: Miss Selah

Summary: For every wound, there is a scar. For every scar, there is a story: hers betray her words, and show exactly how much power the Goblin King has over her. Dark!Jareth.

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rating: MA

.

.

Twin globes glistened with sweetly beading sweat under the bright, burning florescent light that swayed slightly from where the tall blonde head had knocked it when the man - if one would dare to suggest that the Goblin King was merely a man - entered the room only moments before, but Sarah could not see it. Not from her position.

Her breast were pressed together by twisted ropes, high and pert for his perusal, and though his ever fixed scowl remained firmly planted on his face, Sarah could see the marked sign of approval glowing deeply from within his mismatched eyes. She tried to let out a cry of fury, but her mouth was gagged with a silken bond, and she could do little more than to tongue it desperately and make soft mews of displeasure that sent ripples of pleasure jolting all the way down to Jareth's eager cock.

"Ungag her." Jareth whispered on a breath as began to unbutton his long, dark trench coat and lay it on the back of the chair that he had set out in the room.

Someone moved behind her and untied the silk bond and Sarah gasped, a long, deep breath that had her breasts heaving. The ropes cut into her soft, pliant flesh easily and she fidgeted beneath the course material in an attempt to relieve her body of the itching, burning sensation to no avail. All of her struggling only made the ropes dig deeper.

"Exquisite." Spinning his chair deftly, Jareth sat in it, facing her, and began to pluck the leather gloves from his fingertips. "But you always were, weren't you, Sarah pet?"

"Bastard." Sarah bared her teeth like a cats as she reeled backwards as far as she could within her ropes. "Untie me!"

Jareth smiled cruelly as he stood slowly, ever so slowly, stretching his long, lithe muscles. He moved towards her with the grace of a jungle cat, and twice the danger in his stride and Sarah, for once, was grateful that she was bound... if she had not been, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to conjure the strength to not flee from his predatory gaze.

"Do it," Sarah commanded, ignoring the slight tremor in her voice. "Untie me now!"

"Such a command from such a helpless kitten," Jareth knelled down beside the bed where she had been trussed up for his pleasure. "You were such a generous gift; why would I be so callous as to simply discard you?"

Sarah blinked groggily, still fighting off the feeling of being drugged.

"Gift?" She asked, not understanding.

"But of course, precious." Jareth looked up past her, beyond her. "Step forward, Mister Smith."

Sarah froze, certain that she heard him wrong. "No." Sarah pleaded desperately. "No, that's not true!"

"Don't be shy, Johnny," the Goblin King's grin was cruel and twisted. "Why don't you tell Sarah all about what you've done?"

And then John - sweet, reliable John - stepped from behind her, the silk gag that had been in her mouth still clenched in his fist.

"John..." Sarah whispered, staring doe eyed up at him. "No... how could you?"

"How indeed?" Jareth asked, seeming exceedingly pleased with himself. He waved his hand with flourish. "Your reward, as promised. Now leave."

John dared a single, backwards glance at Sarah. "I'm... I'm sorry. You have to understand, I had no choice. I needed to save her -"

"Enough," Jareth growled. "Or I will take back the generous gift that I have given you."

John bowed and pressed his palms together in gratitude. "Thank you, Sir! You are truly wonderful!" He backed out of the room, and then he was gone.

Jareth turned his attentions back to Sarah. "See pet? That is how one should behave when they are given a gift. They should _not - _and I cannot stress this enough - go around destroying thousand year old bridges and crystal ball rooms and alternate dimensions."

Sarah's eyes were cold and hard under the lighting. "What did you do?" she hissed like a snake.

Jareth smiled and touched his warm, bare fingers to her face. "I only offered him his dreams."

"But John would never!" Sarah screamed. "You tricked him... you must have... you must have tricked him."

"Oh, Sarah," Jareth's voice was soft and sweet. "You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar." He gentle touch soothed the purple bruise on the side of her face. It was like a balm; Sarah felt the desire in her belly unfurl and her treachorous cheek begin to lean in to the gentle caress... and she fought it by spitting in the face of her captor.

"Those tatics didn't work on me ten years ago, _Jareth," _she said quietly, "and they wont work now."

Jareth smiled, standing. "Oh, Sarah mine, I am perfectly aware of how well my... _tatics... _worked on you, and to be frank, I was hoping that you would say that."

Jareth went back to his chair and shuffled around in his coat. From her position, Sarah had a hard time telling what he was after, but she could see that he had lined the inside of his coat with many nefarious looking tools. It was enough to make her heart leap into her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked timidly, her courage failing her.

Jareth pulled out a long riding crop and stood, seeming much, much taller than he had only moments before. "Isn't it obvious, Sarah dear?" Jareth asked, cracking the crop against his bare hand.

Sarah's eyes widened, and when she shook her head no, it was more with fear and less with denial.

Jareth sauntered up to her slowly, and Sarah lowered her face to the ground, closing her eyes against the sight of the ropes that coiled around her pale flesh.

Jareth was having none of that, though.

With the tenderest of movements, Jareth slid the cool leather of the crop under her chin and lifted her defiant face until she was once again looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'm changing my tactics, Sarah dear."

His smile was sweet and his eyes were gentle. "Count them for me, darling."

He cracked the riding crop across her exposed nipples, and Sarah screamed with dizzying pleasure.

"I SAID COUNT THEM!" He screamed, gentle voice vanishing on the command.

"ONE!" Sarah returned immediately.

"AGAIN!"

The crop cracked against her breast again and again she screamed.

"TWO!"

"LOUDER!"

Sarah sobbed and surrendered to the Goblin King, and even as he began to break her body, she began to disconnect from herself.

_How did it all happen? _She wondered distantly, barely aware when Jareth released his throbbing member from his tight pants and began to stork himself.

_Why did John betray me? _She ignored it when he pulled her long, dark hair back and forced her to look at him in the eye.

_How am I going to get free? _She pretended that the wet splat of hot cum that landed across her chest were something - anything - else.

"You are _mine _now, Sarah dear." Jareth told her and rubbed the hot fluids over her nipples. "Say it."

The gentle voice was back, and that scared Sarah more than the crop. She gulped. "Yours."

_When had she been reduced to this? _

Jareth's smile was sweet.

"I thought you couldn't look any more beautiful, but here you are -even more delicious than ever."

Sarah tried to ignore the picture she must have made, sweaty and bound and covered in the evidence of his crimes, face bruised and bloodied. Instead, she lifted her defiant eyes to him again and scowled.

"You're _nothing." _She said coldly. "_Nothing." _

"Nothing..." Jareth repeated calmly. "Nothing, nothing, tra la la?"

Sarah merely held her gaze to his.

"You've always been strong, Sarah, but you'll never win this one. You are _mine, _now."

Sarah wanted to fight back, to say something, to deny it... but she was clever enough to realize that she was well and truly trapped.

"Say it," Jareth commanded.

Sarah swallowed down her pride and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yours." She did as he commanded.

"A little louder, pet? I didn't quite catch that."

Sarah ignored the wetness on her cheeks and silently, she swore her revenge.

"I'm... I'm yours."


End file.
